A Beast of a Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chip decides to have a little ticklish in with one of the staff, but makes a rather beastly mistake!


**guestsurprise did this cute little story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chip was still getting used to being human. He was used to being a tea cup for so long that he had to remember to do as a young boy.

"I don't even know what to do," Chip wondered. Belle and his mother were out for the night so he looked around the castle to see what he needed to do. He then had a funny thought!

"I remember Cogsworth is very ticklish! I remember what I did to him when I was a human," He chuckled. He then made his way up to Cogsworth's room and he saw some feet hanging off the bed. Chip immediately began to chuckle and began to tickle the feet gently.

"H-Hey! Stop it…" The voice chuckled under the covers.

"This is going to be fun," Chip whispered to himself. He then began to tickle the feet a bit more and there was a series of chuckles.

"Ccome now! W-who is tickling me?!" The voice chuckled, still muffled by the sheets. Chip giggled a bit and then tickled the feet a bit more. The feet immediately starting shifting again and the toes spread apart and wiggled helplessly.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Chip giggled. He then used his little fingers and began to wiggle in between the toes.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! C'mon! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Now what's going on out theehehehehehheheehere!"

At that moment, Chip saw him raise up and turn around. But Chip gasped in fear as he met the blue, unwinking eyes of the prince himself! Prince Vincent! He then remembered something very important! Prince Vincent's room was being fixed because of a broken window so Cogsworth gave him his room until it was fixed tomorrow!

"Chip?" The Prince asked curiously. "Was that you who was tickling me?"

"I-I didn't mean to Master! Please forgive me!" Chip stuttered. He had always been afraid of the Beast and he was still scared of him even though he was a human now.

"Chip, do not be afraid," Vincent said softly as he brushed his own brown hair from his face. He then began to get up, but Chip took this opportunity to run!

"Chip hold on there!" Vincent called out as he got up and ran after the child. Chip made a mad dash down the stairwell and he made a dash to his room. The servants were in pure shock as they saw Chip run past and then turned and saw Vincent only a few steps behind him.

"Chip, stop! Don't run away! I'm not going to hurt you!" Vincent called after him. He then saw the boy run in his room and close the door. Chip only had two seconds to breathe when he then saw the door handle wiggling and jiggling.

"Chip, come now…why are you so afraid? Come out of there! I have to talk to you…"

"Please Master…don't hurt me!"

"Let me in young one. That's an order now." His voice taking on a slightly stern hint. Chip slowly unlocked the door and then saw Vincent walk in looking serious. As he walked towards Chip, Chip walked backwards in pure horror.

"So it was you who tickled me hmmm?" He asked as he cocked a curious brow.

"I-I apologize Master! I thought you were Cogsworth!"

"So you took that opportunity to tickle me crazy?" He asked again, this time with a slight grin.

"But I didn't know it was you!"

Before Chip could say anything else, the prince chuckled and tackled Chip to the bed and began to tickle his stomach. Chip burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA MMMMASTER NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO!"

"Now that will teach you to run from me! You are not my servant; we are family!" He chuckled as he skidded his fingers down Chip's sides!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHSTER!"

"I will not respond to Master, but I will speak to you if you call me Vincent," He laughed as he blew a large raspberry in Chip's stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Vincent! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chip laughed as he pushed his small hands on the prince's face to make him stop blowing. Chip looked down and saw the Prince wiggle his eyebrows and give him a sinister grin before he blew again in the boy's stomach. Chip could have even sworn that he had fangs in that grin!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Chip screamed happily as Vincent turned him over on his stomach and began to gently scratch in his shoulder blades. Finally, the prince stopped and let the boy up.

"Now don't be afraid; I'm glad we got a chance to talk and have some fun tonight." Vincent smiled.

"Me too Vincent. I really wanted to get to know you before, but I was just…just…."

"I know Chip….I know I was a sight to see and I had a terrible temper. Sometimes I still have a temper, just not as bad as before," The prince teased.

"Well I'm glad we had fun tonight! Wanna go with me and get a piece of cake from the kitchen!" Chip asked as he pulled the prince's hand.

"Of course Chip. Let's go!" Vincent chuckled as he followed his small friend to the kitchen.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It was soooo cute! Awesome job!**


End file.
